Ann Possible
Dr. Ann Possible is a doctor and neurosurgeon who lives and works in Middleton. She is a devoted wife and mother. Appearance Ann Possible has lighter red hair than Kim Possible and has blue eyes. She has pink undertones and has a slender build. The resemblance to her daughter is obvious. Personality Ann was a nice, but firm person, with a cheerful disposition and understanding attitude. Like most redheads, she has a hair-trigger temper, which Prince Wally almost found out first-hand. In her eagerness to be accepted by her daughter's peers during a Sophomore ski trip weekend, she forgot her boundaries and unintentionally embarrassed Kim.Downhill Biography Ann graduated from Upperton University.Clothes Minded Abilities Ann worked as a skilled neurosurgeon at the Middleton Medical Center. She is an excellent parent who exhibited remarkable adaptability to uncertain situations during her brief forays into heroics alongside her family.Mother's Day Relationships Family Ann often serves as the voice of reason in her family. She scolds Jim and Tim when they attempt to experiment in the house, offers Kim motherly advice on various social challenges, and constantly reminds her husband James to be home in time for dinner.So the Drama She is apparently well liked outside of her immediate family as well. Her brother-in-law Slim asked after her fondly when she was unable to visit his ranch with the rest of her family.Showdown at the Crooked D Friends Ann is typically welcoming toward any friend or professional contact that Kim might bring home with her. This is especially true of Ron Stoppable, who Ann treats rather like a third son at times. She was quite pleased when Kim and Ron went on their first dateEmotion Sickness, and while Ann later approved of Kim dating Eric, she also pointed out that Ron was perfectly acceptable, and was concerned about how troubled he was by the new couple.So the Drama Coworkers Ann is on good terms with her coworkers. One of Kim's pet peeves was that Ann would accept personal calls from her while performing surgery and put her on speakerphone, which allowed Ann's coworkers to listen in and comment.So the Drama Gallery Ann looks at her watch.gif|Ann checks her watch Ann and James Possible.jpg Ann possible 3.jpg Graduation Part 1 (18).jpg Snapshot 36 (9-9-2012 6-29 PM).png Snapshot 53 (9-9-2012 6-35 PM).png|Kim tells her mom 'I'm a cheerleader, we don't do detention' Snapshot 52 (9-9-2012 6-35 PM).png Snapshot 51 (9-9-2012 6-34 PM).png Snapshot 47 (9-9-2012 6-33 PM).png Snapshot 46 (9-9-2012 6-32 PM).png Snapshot 45 (9-9-2012 6-32 PM).png Snapshot 44 (9-9-2012 6-32 PM).png Snapshot 43 (9-9-2012 6-31 PM).png Snapshot 66 (9-9-2012 6-56 PM).png Snapshot 64 (9-9-2012 6-55 PM).png|Ann and James becomes serious Snapshot 63 (9-9-2012 6-55 PM).png Snapshot 57 (9-9-2012 6-53 PM).png Snapshot 56 (9-9-2012 6-52 PM).png Oct31.jpg Trivia * Her first name was not revealed until Graduation, Part 1. Before then Kim Possible fan writers had long assumed that it was her given name. * In the 'Lilo & Stitch" crossover episode "Rufus", Kim says her father knows the governor of Hawaii. In season 1 of the new "Hawaii Five-0", Ann's VA played the governor of Hawaii. Behind the Scenes Voiced By Ann is voiced by Jean Smart in all four seasons. Episode Appearances References Category:Possible family Possible Category:Galleries Category:Characters